Dirty Little Secret
by Houndog5383
Summary: This is a ONESHOT song fic to the song Dirty Little Secret by AllAmericanRejects. DracoHermione


DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter? Yeah. Not mine. Bummer

Let me know that I've done wrong

When I've known this all along

I go around a time or two

Just to waste my time with you

He ran through the halls as his fathers words echoes through his head. " You go near that MUDBLOOD one more time and you will be disowned and left to rot in a long forgotten forest" After he found out that Pansy had told his father, he had given the worst collections of poisons, hexes, and jinxes that one person could possibly have. He was taking a side trip from his way back to his room. The smell of soap billowed in his wake as he made his way to the Head Girl bathrooms. She was always getting out of the bathrooms at his time of night. The thought of his father made him scuttle faster to be with her. Even if it was just a quick kiss, nothing could banish his worries better. He rounded the corner to see Weasel and Potty talking to her. It didn't look like the good talking either. Draco could see that their words sliced her just like a blade. She hurried over to her.

Tell me all that you've thrown away

Find out games you don't wanna play

You are the only one who needs to know

" Drake," she whispered seeing him come up behind the boys. " They know" she sighed as her head slumped forward, not having the will power to stand up to her ex-best friends any more. Draco's rage boiled in his veins. For the stubborn, self spoken woman like Hermione to look this defeated, they must have hurt her. Bad.

" Don't. Hurt. Her," Draco's voice trembled with barley suppressed rage. Harry turned on him and didn't notice that Draco's knuckles were white and he was rigid from self control. Draco REALLY wanted to hurt them worse then they hurt Hermione.

" YOU!?" Harry yelled at Draco. " YOU WERE THE ONE WHO CORRUPTED HERMIONE? YOU ARE THE DISGUSTING FILTH THAT HERMIONE HAS "FALLEN" FOR? YOU ARE THE ONE WHO CONTAMINATED HER? YOU FILTHY-"

Whack.

Draco's fist connected solidly with Harry's jaw. Ron saw the danger signs coming and had run away when Harry said " disgusting filth". Draco saw a flash of red as Ron rounded the corner out of sight. Harry crawled back to his feet.

I'll keep you my dirty little secret ( dirty little secret)

Don't tell any one or you'll be just another regret ( just another regret, hope that you can keep it)

My dirty little secret

Who has to know?

Draco grabbed the from of Harry's shirt and helped him up then lifted Harry so his feet weren't touching the floor.

" Breath a word to any one and I will personally set what ever I can lay my hand on, on " the last word was ominous, "YOU." With strength he didn't even know he had, Draco threw Harry against the wall. When Harry had run out of the hall way, not looking back, Draco kneeled down beside Hermione, who had fallen to the floor.

Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you 

"Come one Hermione," Draco said urging her to her feet. When she was standing she finally lifted her head to look at him. His pools of gray were misted with concern.

"Thank you," she whispered, almost silent. She shut her eyes and leaned forward to brush her lips against his. He grabbed behind her neck and took the kiss farther. When he pulled back out, breathing heavily, he was all seriousness.

"Hermione, we need to leave." he said softly.

"Why? Is it your father?" said Hermione looking worried and tensing in his arms. Draco hung his head and placed it on her shoulder so she wouldn't see the few tears slip out of his eyes. Tears of fright.

"Yes. I'm not sure how safe it is here." 'It's amazing how fragile life is' Draco thought to himself. 'Don't take life too seriously,' Hermione remembered reading a saying once, ' you never get out alive'.

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

"Lemme get my books," Hermione said pulling out after a while.

"We don't have enough time," Draco said pulling her toward his room, which was closest. Her bath robe wouldn't be enough to last the adventure they were going to head toward. He still had some of her clothes from when she slept over with him some nights. She changed into those and summoned the rest of the money she had in her room. She scrawled a quick note to Neville to take care of her books for a while, because she'd be gone by the time he got this. She tied the note to Crookshanks, and told her cat to find Neville. She pulled on her big cloak and ran out to meat Draco. He was standing shaking in the head boy common room. She went around his back so she could see what he was holding. She started trembling too when she saw what it was. A howler. From his father.

I'll keep you my dirty little secret ( dirty little secret)

Don't tell any one or you'll be just another regret ( just another regret, hope that you can keep it)

My dirty little secret

Who has to know?

Draco, not wanting to get his eyebrows burned off, slowly opened the howler. His fathers voice rang through the room as it yelled.

" I know what you did. You chose…IT…over your own family. HOW DARE YOU? YOU SHALL DIE FOR YOU MISTAKE! YOU SHALL NEVER LIV-" Draco had grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her out of the room. He knew his father, and he knew the note was not just to yell. It was dangerous, in a deadly way. Hermione slowed down a little to look back at the room and saw a bright flash of green light. He stopped dead in her tracks looking at it. A sickly yellow smoke came out of the room.

Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out 

Draco stopped when he felt Hermione's hand slip out of his. He looked at her face to see why she had stopped. He followed her gaze to the room. The gas was catching up to them. He pressed his front to her back and wrapped her arms around her shoulders at the look of longing on her face. That was his room. In the safest place in the world to her. And it was destroyed in an instant. She felt her self being enfolded in him. She brought her hands up to hold on to his for arms and stood there for a few seconds.

" We need to go." Draco said taking a step backwards and unfolding himself. " That smoke doesn't cause flowers and rainbows to grow." She ran to the nearest window right behind him and hopped on the back of his broom that he had been carrying . He felt her face get buried into his back and he heard her weeping softly, trying not to let him hear. He turned around slightly on his broom. The look of longing and sadness she threw in the direction of the castle tore at his heart.

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret) 

Once they were well out over the muggle world he finally thought it was ok to talk, he didn't feel the need for silence now. They had flown so far and long, it was dawn now. He landed in a small park and sat down on the ground with weary sigh. She sat down beside him. He pulled her onto his lap and they rested there for a while in tired silence.

"Hermione?" Draco said getting her attention as well as running his fingers through her hair. " Am I worth it? Will you regret this later?" She moved around on his lap as to straddle his lap to face him before answering.

" The only thing I regret," she said leaning her forehead against his. " is that I haven't done this sooner." And with that she kissed him. Her fingers went into his hair and held fast.

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret

Who has to know  
Who has to know 

Her tongue darted into his mouth, muffling the moan that escaped his. She poured her hear and soul into this kiss.

Eventually she pulled back and rested her forehead against his again and said something she had never said to him before.

" I love you Draco." Draco gulped and looked into her eyes. They were full of trust and ,of course, love.

" I love you to 'Mione."


End file.
